


Cuddles Required

by deathofthestars



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ace Bruce Banner, Asexuality, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Gen, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars
Summary: Bruce is trying to talk to Tony, but he just won't listen!(Tony Stark Bingo fill for square K5 - Asexuality)





	Cuddles Required

Tony was impeded in his project. How brain was so filled with numbers and blueprints and ideas that the could barely hear them all let along whatever Bruce was mumbling about. The other scientist had been on a date with the resident god last night and the last thing Tony remembered hearing was something about how infuriating Thor was or something, but that had been several lines of code ago so who knew what the brunette was talking about now. 

A hand waved in front of Tony’s face, finally drawing his attention out of the streaming code and allowing Bruce’s voice to breach Tony’s auditory filter. 

“-ony. Tony. Tooony!” Came Bruce’s singsong voice. 

Tony blinked hurriedly, trying to get his eyes to focus on something that was not the computer screen right in front of him. When his eyes finally decided to cooperate, Tony turned and took in the image of a Bruce who was somehow even more ruffled than normal. 

“What’s that, Bruce-y Bear?” Tony asked.

Bruce sighed. 

“Tony, did you hear anything I just said?” Bruce’s hand moved up to rub the bride go his nose, shift his glasses with the movement of his fingers. 

“Maybe” Tony mumbled, a feeling of dread and shame sinking in his stomach. 

Bruce sighed again, somehow making this one seem even more depressed than the previous. 

“Tony, I’m trying to tell you I think I’m asexual and I’m worried you’ll take it badly.” Bruce said dejectedly. 

“Oh,” Tony paused, not really sure what Bruce expected him to respond with. “Ok?” 

Bruce raised his eyebrow in his desiccative “thats all you’ve got” way. 

Tony shrugged. “I’m not sure what else you want me to say, Sugar Pie.” 

Bruce stared at him, slowly opening and closing his mouth a few times. 

“So you don’t think I’m,” Bruce paused. “strange.” 

Tony crossed his arms and raised his brow in challenge. 

“Why would I ever think that being asexual is strange?” Tony questioned. 

“Well, ‘cause,” Bruce hesitated, arms curling in around his middle. “well, because it's you. You're the most famous playboy of our generation. I’ve seen at least three journalists, both men and women, refer to you as sex on legs. How could you not think I’m…odd.” 

Tony sagged, arms unfolding and flopping into his lap awkwardly. “Bruce-y, just because I’m interested in sex doesn’t mean you’re somehow less than for not being the same way.” 

Bruce stared at him for a long moment.  
“Oh.” He mumbled. “Um… I, uh.” 

Tony reached up his arms and curled his hand in a “give me” movement. 

“Come here, Green Bean. I need some cuddles for my Bruce-y.” Tony pouted. 

Bruce laughed, but moved into the embrace. 

“Mmmm, yes. Cuddles from my Bruce-y bear are the best.” Tony squeezed Bruce just a little tighter before letting go. “There is nothing wrong with you, Bruce. And if. Anyone thinks otherwise then they’ll have to deal with me.” 

Bruce smiled shyly. “Thanks, Tony.” 

“Anything for you, Sugar Plum. Now come help me with this thing I’ve been stuck on. I can’t quite seem to get Bucky’s new arm to flex right and its driving me crazy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr where I go by Stargirl222. Come read. the rest of my fics on here and I also have a fic rec blog if you are looking for some other good works. You can also find me on discord as Stargirl, particularly the stuckony server. Come check us out. (https://discord.gg/WNXm5b)


End file.
